


We're Back

by TheConfusedTissue



Series: Changing The Present [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chorus (Red vs. Blue), Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), Fights, Fist Fights, Slow To Update, Swearing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, no beta we die like every version of Church
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConfusedTissue/pseuds/TheConfusedTissue
Summary: After Washington thoroughly fucked with the past, him and the other Freelancers need to escape Project Freelancer and get back to his own timeline.
Series: Changing The Present [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110599
Comments: 79
Kudos: 45





	1. One, Two, Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington runs into some trouble while leaving the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic starts in the middle of the story, meaning that it begins directly where my last fic left off. If you're new and want to understand what's going on, read "Do Over" first. If you've already done that, then welcome back everyone! Let's get this show on the road!
> 
> PS, you might want to reread chapter 10 of Do Over

Washington watches as Maine sets the suit of armor down on the bed in front of him, having retrieved it after CT finished talking with Tex. He takes a moment to brace himself, then grabs North's outstretched hand, letting the other pull him out of the hospital bed. His wounds protest, throbbing painfully against the painkillers in his system. He shakes it off, holding onto North's arm a moment to steady himself before he steps away. They're on a tight schedule, so he doesn't have time to go slow and take things easily as Delta had suggested. Maine stands in the doorway of the room, keeping watch on the hallway as he begins to put his armor on. Once he's ready, the three of them exit the room, Washington leaned against North's side as they walk. They turn a corner, immediately getting spotted by a medic.

"Hang on, what're you doing out of bed? Agent Washington hasn't been cleared for- Shit!" The medic turns to flee as Maine charges down the hallway, but he only makes it a couple steps before the larger freelancer slams into his back, ramming him against the wall. The medic crumples, falling unconscious on impact. 

North frowns softly. "Let's just hope someone didn't hear that." 

"What else was I supposed to do?" Maine steps away from him, looking back at the others. 

"Not now, we're supposed to be quiet." Washington steps forward. North goes with him, keeping his grip on his shoulders as he walks. It's like he's expecting Wash to fall over or something. 

They quickly make their way down the hall and reach the waiting room of the med bay, finding Idaho, Iowa, and Ohio idly waiting. "-I don't know, man. Do you really think the Director is just going to bench his best agents?" 

"Maybe? Probably. I mean, they did defy orders and steal a pelican and....." Ohio trails off as she sees them. 

The six agents stare at each other, the triplets blocking their way out of the med bay and watching with a mixture of awe and confusion. After a long moment of silence, Idaho clears his throat. "Well this is just awkward." 

Iowa nods in agreement. "Yeah... Hey, aren't you supposed to resting?" 

Wash quickly reaches to his side, putting his hand on Maine's chest and stopping the other agent from rushing forward again. "Why, yes I am! Which is... What I'm doing. Resting." 

The triplets all look at one another before returning their attention back to him, Ohio speaking up. "You're resting?" 

Washington nods. "Yup." 

She raises an eyebrow. "In the middle of the hallway?" 

He nods again. "Uh huh." 

There's a beat of silence before Idaho speaks. "Seems fine to me!" 

Ohio isn't convinced. "But why the hallway?" 

Washington opens his mouth to respond, but North speaks first. "We're running out of time, Wash." 

Iowa frowns softly. "Out of time for what? What're you guys doing?" 

"We're heading to my room!" Washington lightly elbows North, keeping his eyes on the triplets. It'd be so much faster to just let Maine obliterate them, but something about that just doesn't feel right. "I hate hospitals, so Maine figured I'd probably be able to recover faster if I'm resting in my own bed. We're in a bit of a rush since I'm on some pretty powerful painkillers, which are going to knock me out at any minute, and North doesn't want to carry me through the halls soooo..." 

"Soooo...? Oh! Right, yeah sorry about that. Go right on ahead." Ohio steps out of their way. 

"Thank you," Washington starts walking, Maine and North remaining on either side of him. 

"We'll be seeing you guys around, right?" Iowa watches as they walk by. 

"Probably not for a while, if I'm being honest." Wash looks over at them. 

"Right, yeah, you're recovering and all that." Iowa rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Get well soon!!" 

Maine closes the door behind him as they step out into the hall. "I could have handled that." 

"I know you could've," Wash looks over at him. "I just figured they didn't deserve getting their asses kicked." 

North raises an eyebrow. "You didn't have a problem with Maine hitting the medic." 

"Yeah, well," Washington shrugs. "That guy was probably present during Epsilon's implantation, so I don't care." 

North chuckles. "Sure, whatever you say Wash."

They make their way to the storage rooms, taking unused hallways to avoid being spotted again. Washington can feel his side burning from all the walking, but he doesn't bother to slow down. They purposefully left about half an hour before he was supposed to be administered another dose of painkillers to make sure that he wasn't tripping in the middle of the mission, but it isn't making his life any easier. He pushes away from North as they enter the storage room, leaning against the wall. "Mm..." 

"Wash?" North's hand leaves his shoulder, but he continues to watch him with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Washington puts his hand over the bullet wound. It doesn't really help the pain, but it feels right. "The crate should be over there. It's one of the ones with a broken lid."

Maine walks across the room and starts looking through the opened boxes, searching the ones that Washington went through during his last visit here. He looks through it until he finds what he's looking for, pulling out a small gray cube about the size of his fist with glowing orange spikes on its corners. He turns it over in his hand, then looks toward Wash. "This it?" 

Washington nods, "Yeah, hand it here."

Maine walks over, holding the future cube out to him. He takes it, carefully stowing it away in his armor. North looks over at the crates. "There aren't anymore of them?"

"No," Wash slowly pushes himself away from the wall. "Alpha told me that it was a prototype that Project Freelancer was given to test, so we only have one of them." 

"Then we better make it count. C'mere," North hooks his arm around Washington, letting him lean on his side as they step out into the hallway.

They haven't quite made it to the hanger when York's voice calls out over their comms. "I need help!" 

Wash frowns. "Shit, Maine-"

"On it." Maine takes off running down the hallway, heading in the direction of the training room. 

Washington watches him go, his brows furrowed with conflict. He wants to go help, but he knows he'd be a liability like this. Still, he doesn't like to sit on the sidelines while others are in danger. North gives him a gentle tug, pulling him toward the hanger. "Come on, they'll be fine."

Wash sighs, walking with him. "They better be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! How're you guys doing? Good, I hope. Anyways, this is chapter 1 of the branch-off idea. I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking about it so far.  
> Leave a kudos if you're enjoying it, a comment if you have questions or things to say, and thank you for reading!


	2. Tell Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas and CT search for the AI's

Connecticut follows Texas down the hall, sticking behind her as she marches past agents and other ship personnel. Anyone who sees Tex coming steps out of their way, rightfully intimidated by her determined strides. They're making their way to the control room, where they're either going to find the AI's or something that they can use to locate them.... Hopefully. Texas is a very capable yet impulsive person, especially when angered, meaning that they haven't had time to make an actual plan. CT frowns, speeding up her already quick walk so that she's side by side with her teammate. "We need a strategy." 

"We **need** to have kicked Leonard's ass 10 minutes ago." Tex's fists clench at her sides, not bothering to slow down. 

"Which we can do better if we have a plan!" CT glances around to make sure no one is listening, then lowers her voice. "The AI's aren't just going to be laying on his desk. We need access to them, which both the Director and Counselor have, meaning that we need them alive and conscious."

"I know." Tex looks at her. "I'll add a couple bruises, break some bones, that should coerce them into cooperating." 

:"No!" CT stops them right outside of the control room door, glaring at her from their position in the hallway. "One, that's fucking immoral, even for you. Two, York is probably on his way to Carolina as we speak, so we're on a bit of a time crunch." 

Texas pauses her walk, not even bothering with a backwards glance. The two of them stand like that for a moment, then she spits out a response. "Fine. I'll play nice." 

CT's shoulders drop with relief. "Thank y-"

She doesn't have time to express her gratitude before Texas pushes the door open, walking straight towards the Director. "Hey cockbite!" 

'Son of a bitch" CT hurries in after her. This was **not** how she wanted this to go, but it's too late to stop now. 

Both the Counselor and Director look over to Texas, with the Counselor's eyes subsequently going to CT as his brows furrow in slight confusion. The Director's face turns to annoyance as he stands up from his chair. "Agent Texas, what the hell are you doing?" 

"I've come for the Alpha." Texas points her pistol at him, leveling the barrel with the patch of skin between his eyes. "I know you have him, and I won't be leaving till I've collected every last piece of him." 

CT can see the light blue hologram materialize over the terminal. She wasn't sure what she was expecting the Director's digital copy to look like, but she's still surprised regardless. Not only is its posture different, but it's also wearing armor. The viewing deck over the training room is the closest that CT has ever seen the Director get to a fight, so seeing his projection decked out in protection doesn't seem right. He seems infatuated with Texas, his head tilting to the side as he quietly mumbles "Alison..."

The Counselor steps closer, setting his clipboard aside as he approaches Tex. "Your actions might seem like the right course, agent Texas, but your-" 

"Don't patronize me." Texas shoots a murderous look at him, then returns her attention to the Director. "I know what you did, Church, and I'm fucking pissed about it." 

The Director narrows his eyes slowly, staring her down as he speaks. " Agent Connecticut, detain agent Texas." 

"Yeah, that's not happening." CT approaches the terminal, shoulder checking the Counselor as she goes past him. "Alpha, we're here to help you. Do you know where the other AI's are?" 

"Did Wash send you?" Alpha seems to snap out of it, looking up at her and away from _Alison_. "He just got back from being a prisoner, and he's already fucking busting me out. I admire his gusto, but that dude's gonna get himself killed." 

"Alpha, we're in a bit of a hurry here!"

"Right! Right," Alpha looks to the Counselor, his helmet tilting forward at him. "Eta and Iota are in his office, the rest should still be with their agents." 

"Put the gun down." The Director glares at Texas. 

"Go fuck a cactus." She glares right back, her voice dripping with hostility. 

"I said put it down!" He steps closer, his voice raising to a shout. 

"How about we play a game of 20 questions instead?" Texas presses the gun to his forehead, pushing him back until he sits down again. She then looks at the Counselor. "You too, Price. Sit your ass down." 

He complies, taking a seat a few chairs away from her. "Agent Texas, let's not-" 

"What am I?" She flexes her free hand, waiting for them to answer the question. Her grip on the pistol only tightens when neither one of them speak. "I asked a fucking question!"

"You're an agent of Project Freelancer." The Counselor frowns softly. "You're on the top of the leaderboard, though your choices-"

CRACK

Tex's fist slams into his fist, his head snapping to the side as his body slumps over the table. He cries out, grasping his face as blood pours from his broken nose. She turns to the Director, grabbing him by the front of his suit and pulling him close enough for his face to almost touch her helmet. "What. Am. I?"

"Tex!" CT takes a step closer, but stops short of touching her. "We don't have time for this, all right? We need to get the AI's and go!" 

"I know!" Tex's hands tremble with rage, but her voice is as steady and strong as ever. She doesn't release the Director. "Am I _human_?" 

His eyes widen, his anger and surprise turning to shock. "Who told you...?" 

"Fucking..." Her anger falters for just a moment, then she grabs his head and slams it onto the table. It connects with a dull thump, his body immediately going limp. 

"ALERT!!!! Agent Texas has attacked the Director in the control room! All available agents are required to detain her!" F.I.L.S.S's voice echoes through the ship, and CT curses beneath her breath. 

"Fuck, cancel that alarm!" Alpha's back straightens as he starts looking through codes, his tone turning annoyed. "Need higher clearance?! The fuck do you mean? I operate this damn ship!!"

"Transfer into this!" CT pushes an AI chip into an open port on the terminal, pulling it out once his hologram blinks out of existence. She turns back to Texas, who's standing over the unconscious body of the Director. "We need to go!"

"Fuck... Fuck!" Texas turns with her, shooting the ship's controls before she runs out of the room. They sprint down the hall, heading for the Director's office. She can hear F.I.L.S.S still shouting the warning, her voice looping over the intercoms as the message repeats. CT can only hope that they make it back to the others in time, or else they're fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Sorry for how long it took to make that, but I'm so grateful for how patient you guys are. I plan on posting another chapter soon, which I hope you'll also enjoy!


	3. Left Outta the Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South reflects on her past choices, and becomes a little more informed.

_Assholes._

South walks down the hall, her hands hanging loosely at her side. She wants to be angry, to be pissed, but she just doesn't have it in her. She remembers standing in the hanger after the MOI received their transmission. "Washington is alive!". She should have been relieved, but honestly she just felt betrayed. She knows she has no right to be. They tried including her in their stupid little rescue mission, and she threw a temper tantrum before walking out. She still stands by her previous statements - there's no way that Wash should have fucking survived - and she isn't going to change that anytime soon, but that doesn't mean that she should have left. She should have stayed, should have at least tried to rescue him, should have insisted that the Director let them stage a rescue mission, _should have been more like North._

South shakes her head, the Counselor's words echoing around her head. "If you want an AI, you'll have to prove yourself. Agent North earned his AI within his first few weeks of being in Project Freelancer, you shouldn't be too far behind him." 

She's always been compared to her brother, always told how much she was like him or how horrendously different they were whenever she got in trouble. She was never her own person, always his twin and never the other way around. They were born roughly the same time, yet because of how mature he was, he was the one everyone cared about. She had hoped that things would be different in Project Freelancer, but she couldn't have been more wrong. South's skills were constantly compared to his; she was better at hand to hand or close combat, but he had her beat in everything else. It was no surprise that he got the AI first, and while no one directly said it to her face, South was convinced for a while that everyone was wondering what was wrong with her for her to have not caught up to him by now. Surely, if one twin gets an AI then the other will receive implantation shortly after, right? Again, fucking wrong. She could feel her anger start to rise at both her incompetence and the unfairness of her situation, but it fizzles out as she thinks about Washington, being replaced with a deep seated guilt. He had looked like utter shit when they brought him in, unconscious and pale from blood loss, wearing York's armor so that the healing unit would keep him alive. If she had gone with them to rescue him, would he have been better off? 

South pushes open the door to the observation room, slowly walking inside. It hardly matters now, what's done is done. Wash is back safe and sound, and she'll just have to live with the mistake of not going after him. She glances around the room, then closes the door once she finds it to be empty. She can see York and Carolina sparring in the training room from the viewing window, and decides to watch. She pulls up a chair, sitting down, her eyes glued to the fight. She can see York fall backward through the holographic targets, Carolina launching an attack at him. It's kinda unusual for there to be two training sessions going on at once... Maybe he interrupted her? South shakes her head again and huffs. They're having a lover's quarrel or some shit. Either that, or Carolina's kicking his ass for disobeying the Director. South's fist clenches at the thought of him, her anger starting to rise. It's hard not to be mad when she thinks about that condescending prick, about how his controlling style of leadership, about his stupid fucking voice, about how he ordered them to forget about Wash. The guilt mixes in with her anger this time, blending seamlessly together. 

North's voice suddenly calls through her comms. "South, are you there?" 

"What?" She spits out aggressively, her fists clenching. This was _supposed_ to be her alone time! 

"York's in danger, but I'm too busy with Wash. I already sent Maine, but he needs all the help her can get." That makes her pause. She glances down at York, who's pinned to the ground beneath Carolina doing his best to block her punches. 

South's eyes narrow as she stands back up. "What kind of danger?" 

Alarms blare, a red light flashing from the corner of the room as F.I.L.S.S's voice speaks. "ALERT!!!! Agent Texas has attacked the Director in the control room! All available agents are required to detain her!" 

"Shit!" She can faintly hear Washington's voice through North's comms, but she can't make out what he's saying. 

"North? What the hell's going on?!" South sprints out of the observation deck, hurrying down the hall and toward the door to the training room. When her brother doesn't answer, she pushes back her concern and shouts angrily. "North!!"

"South, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Washington's voice fills her ears, sounding serious and authoritative. "Sigma has taken over Carolina, and is trying to take Delta away from York. If he succeeds, he'll hunt down every last agent, stealing their armor enhancements and AI's."

Her running falters, her brows furrowing. "Wait, what are you talking about? How long has-?" 

"We don't have time now!" Wash's commanding tone turns a bit frantic, but he gets it under control. "I need you to defend York with Maine, then get to the hanger." 

South grits her teeth, then puts on a burst of speed. "All right, but you better fucking explain once this is over!"

She pushes open another door, grabbing a training rifle off of the wall rack and loading a round of paralyzing paint into it before sprinting into the training room. Carolina - or Sigma now? - momentarily pauses their attack, looking up as she enters. York takes the opportunity to punch their throat, making them choke and clutch their neck. South switches off the safety, lifting the rifle and open firing at Carolina. They push backwards, turning their body as they leap off of York and rolling to the side once they land. South continues to shoot, Carolina being just a few centimeters ahead of the globules of paint. The bullets land at their heels, but Carolina suddenly turns back the way she came, flipping over the shots and running toward South once they land. South barely has enough time to aim her gun at them before Carolina's right beside her, firing a round at them and stepping back to avoid their attack. The paint collides with Carolina's arm, covering the teal armor in a light pinkish purple and making the lower half of the limb lock into place. It doesn't stop Carolina from punching her, the fist connecting with South's stomach and knocking the wind out of her. She gasps for air, trying desperately to straighten up and catch her breath. Carolina goes to punch her again, but it's blocked by York! He quickly kicks her, the heel of his boot colliding with Carolina's leg and making them stumble back. 

He spares a glance at South. "What're you doing here?" 

"Wash sent me!" South inhales sharply, then looks at Carolina, who has regained their footing. "What the fuck happened?" 

"Sigma took her over!" York raises his arms to block as Carolina hits him, their fists colliding three times with his forearms instead of his head before she suddenly jabs him in the ribs. He grunts in pain, then tries to throw a punch of his own, which is easily blocked. 

If they keep fighting like this, they'll never defeat Carolina. South raises the rifle, taking several steps back while York has Carolina distracted, then switches to a private comm with him and quietly whispers. "Jump to your left in three... Two.... One!" 

York leaps to the side, looking like a puppet being pulled by his strings. It leaves Carolina open, and South pulls the trigger. Capsules of paralyzing paint shoot through the air, crashing into her body and putting her armor into lock. South grins, a sense of pride swelling up from within her. "Yes!" 

CRACK

The purple coloring suddenly shatters, their armor coming out of lock as Sigma overrides it. York frowns. "No!" 

Carolina lunges forward, leaping into the air and swinging her leg at South. She barely has time to duck before Carolina goes soaring over her head, and no time to react before she's suddenly kicked in the back and sent sprawling to the ground. York quickly runs past her, picking up the rifle she had dropped and swinging it at Carolina like a bat now that they know the bullets will be useless. It collides with their raised forearm, Carolina quickly grabbing it from him and tossing it aside and punching him. York stumbles back, landing on his ass just as South is standing up. Carolina charges, and all that South can do is brace for impact. Loud stomps rush up from behind her, Maine ramming his body into Carolina before they can attack and knocking them to the ground several feet away. He grabs York's arm and pulls him to his feet, shoving him for the door. "Hanger! Go!" 

"Don't need to tell me twice!" York takes off, South and Maine following behind him as they run out of the training room. South kicks the door shut behind her, and it bursts open again as Carolina runs out, hot on their heels. Maine turns, firing his brute shot. The bullet hits the wall beside her, exploding in a mess of fire and smoke. Carolina leaps to the side, barely avoiding and being slowed by the blast. She regains her footing, and resumes the chase. 

"For once in your life, can't you just give up?!" South shoots a glare behind her. 

"Just keep running!" York keeps his eyes ahead. "If we can make it to the hanger, we're home free!" 

"We better fucking be!" South's fists clench, and she keeps running. "If North and Wash aren't there and ready for us once we get there, I'll be pissed!"

York nods. "You and me both!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this. Some of you were worried about South not being included in the other's plan, but never fear! While she wasn't initially informed, she was dragged into it anyways! Such is the way of red vs blue.  
> Anywho, if you guys enjoyed, leave a kudos! I'll do my best to answer any questions or concerns in the comments, and please, don't hesitate to say something! I love reading about what you guys think of my writing, the plot, the pacing, ect. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and will help me grow as an author, so don't hesitate to say something if you think an aspect of my writing can be improved.  
> I'll be updating again later! See you then.


	4. The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idaho and Iowa seem convinced by Washington's bluff, but Ohio isn't so sure

"I don't know, he seemed pretty honest to me." Idaho leans against the waiting room wall. They had originally gathered here to visit Wash, but it turns out that he was good enough to be released. Or so he told them, at least. 

"Honest? Guys, he could barely even stand on his own! Why would the medics approve of letting him out of the infirmary? " Ohio frowns, her brows furrowing in thought as she stares at her feet. "Besides, the Director would be wanting to keep an extra close eye on him." 

Idaho raises an eyebrow. "And why's that?" 

"Because everyone broke the rules for him?" Ohio glances his way. "Don't get me wrong, I totally would have gone on the rescue mission had I known it was happening, but that just proves my point! He could be a security risk if people are willing to do practically anything for him, so they'll want to keep him on a short leash." 

Iowa grins. "Oh! Top five cutest lap dog breeds that you'd wanna take on a walk."

"Don't even start." She gives him a dirty look. 

"I still don't get it," Idaho tilts his head to the side. "Why would Washington lie? He's always been a pretty okay dude. I mean, he doesn't hang out with us, but he doesn't act like he's better than us either." 

"Well...!" Ohio trails off, then shakes her head. "Okay, you got me there, but I know he's up to something! Maybe the others put him up to it?"

"But North and Maine are pretty okay guys too!" Iowa frowns. 

"Why don't we just ask a medic?" Idaho looks back and forth between the two of them. "They'd know if he was released from the med bay. If he was, great, that clears everything up! If not, then we know you're right, and we can clear this all up." 

"Works for me." Iowa walks up to the service counter, dinging the bell that rests on its surface. "Hey Adams? You back there? .... Adams? 

Idaho looks at Ohio. "Maybe he's busy with another patient?" 

"This isn't sitting right with me," Ohio walks to his side, tapping the palm of her hand against the bell and making it ring. "Adams! If you're back there, I promise we'll leave after you answer a question!.... Nothing," 

"Well that's odd," Idaho frowns. 

"No kidding," Ohio's brows furrow in thought as she leans over the counter, but she can't get far enough to see into the hallway. Adams, the medic who usually tends the front desk, tends to ignore them whenever they come into the infirmary unless if one of them is injured. Still, he should've come out by now to tell them to leave for 'disturbing his patients with all the noise', so it's odd that he's being so... Quiet. Her frown of thought turns to one of irritated confusion as Idaho walks around the counter. "What're you doing?" 

He glances back at her. "I'm gonna go look for Adams." 

"Were you listening to nothing I just said?" Ohio leans back from the counter and shakes her head. "The Director's still on edge from the mission, why? Because people disobeyed his orders. And what are you doing by going past the waiting room without informing a doctor first? Oh I know, disobeying orders!"

"You're the one who wanted to find out what Wash was up to!" Idaho starts walking down the hall she was attempting to peer into. 

"I did... But... Yeah, okay!" Ohio follows after him, grabbing Iowa's arm and pulling him behind her. "Come on," 

They start to creep down the hallway, starting fairly spread apart but getting closer to one another the further they go. They can hear the soft hum of the ship, the lights illuminating the grey walls and chrome doorknobs. The tile slabs beneath them have faint traces of dirt on it from the everyday wear and tear of people walking across it, but there's no cracks or blood on the ground. By all means, it shouldn't be unsettling. Perhaps it's knowing that they're breaking the rules, or that they're potentially investigating something serious that's got them on edge. Whatever it is, it causes them to slowly proceed down the hallway. They haven't even gotten around the first turn before Iowa speaks, his voice a loud whisper. "Top five places that are most likely to be haunted in the Mother of Invention, go." 

Idaho glances at him. "That's kinda specific, ain't it?" 

"Not now, guys." Ohio is almost to the first corner, hesitation making her pace barely any faster than a snail's crawl. 

Iowa nods. "Yeah, but I think it fits the mood." 

"All right, lemme think..." Idaho glances around. "The infirmary?" 

Iowa shrugs. "Obvious, but I'll let you have it. Next?" 

"Oh, the back halls of the ship that lead to the storage rooms." Idaho shudders as if recalling a distant memory. "Those corridors are fucking creepy." 

"Ooh, that's a good one." Iowa nods in agreement. "All right, place #3?" 

"Holy shit!" Ohio comes to a top. 

Iowa looks at her. "Uh, that ain't a place." 

"No, that's not what I-! Look!" Ohio gestures around the corner, pointing at Adam's crumpled body only a few feet away. 

"Son of a bitch, is he okay?" Idaho and Iowa quickly step up to her side to get a better look at him. He's slumped against the wall, his head laying on the ground and thankfully not bent at an awkward or unnatural angle. There's a roughly body-sized dent in the plaster above him. 

"How am I supposed to know?" Ohio looks at them, then back at Adams. "I'm not exactly a medic." 

The three of them stare at his hopefully unconscious form, no one daring to inch closer or approach it. It's Idaho who breaks the silence, his voice almost subdued. "So who's gonna touch him?" 

"What?" Ohio looks at him. 

"Y'know!" He gestures at Adams. "Who's gonna check to see if he's alive?" 

"Not it!" Iowa steps backward. 

"Well I'm not gonna do it!" Idaho also steps back, both him and Iowa slowly turning toward Ohio. 

She sighs softly. "You guys are mean." 

"You're the leader!" Idaho gives her a smile. "It's pretty much in your job description to do the dangerous stuff." 

"Um, no. If anything, it's my job to tell **you** two to do the dangerous stuff." Despite this, Ohio still looks back at Adams. He's so... Still.... _Get it together, you've seen bodies before... Just not usually of your coworkers._ Ohio takes the first step toward him, and then another one after he doesn't move. She squats once she's right beside him, searching for any signs of life. Upon seeing none, she slowly, carefully reaches her hand toward his neck to check his pulse-

"Mm..."

"AAAHHHHH!!!"

Ohio jolts, quickly turning toward the source of the scream only to see Idaho holding Iowa after the other leaped into his arms. "Jesus Christ, what?!" 

"He groaned!" Iowa points at Adams. 

"He's unconscious and probably has a concussion! That's what people do!" Ohio stands up, feeling both relieved that Adams is alive and still scared shitless from the jump-scare. She shakes her head. "Turns out I was right; Those three really were up to something!" 

"Isn't that what people usually say about us?" Idaho sets down Iowa. 

"That's besides the point," Ohio looks down at Adams, debating if she should put him in a bed before getting help. No, probably best if she doesn't move him, just in case he has a spinal injury-

"ALERT!!!!" The loudspeakers broadcast F.I.L.L.S.'s voice, bringing back the sudden alertness that they had all just released. "Agent Texas has attacked the Director in the control room! All available agents are required to detain her!" 

"Texas?" Iowa's eyes widen. "Oh we're screwed!" 

"We are not screwed!" Ohio looks at him. 

"I'm with Iowa on this!" Idaho's voice quivers ever so slightly. "If Texas went rogue, then we're all doomed! There's no way we can take her!" 

Ohio shakes her head. "We won't be fighting Tex!" 

"We won't?" They both look at her with confusion, Iowa glancing at the loudspeakers as F.I.L.S.S. repeats her message. "Why not?"

Ohio looks down at Adams, forcing herself to sound more confident than she feels as she turns back to them. "Because we're going after agents Washington, North, and Maine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy ya'll! Since some of you enjoyed the triplets' little cameo, I decided that they're going to be a permanent addition to this timeline! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, lemme know what you thought of it. I plan to post again soon.


	5. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas and CT run into a little trouble on their way to the AI's.

Texas takes the lead as they run, her legs moving just a hint faster than CT can keep up with. She speeds down the hall, anger pumping through the veins she technically doesn't have. She can feel it, or at least she thinks she can, but the look the Director gave her when she asked if she was human tells her all she needs to know. She might think she's real, but she's far from alive. Just a puppet on a string that they tugged along in their little game, a fucking tool. She frowns, her fists clenching. If she's an AI, then why'd the Director treat her so differently? She thought he had been elevating her above the other agents because of his skill, but now she's not sure what to think. If she was her favorite because she wasn't human, then why was he so shitty to the other AI's? Who was she based off of? 

**_Doesn't matter._** O'Malley's voice growls in her mind, their anger intertwining and mingling into a red hot rage. **_What matters is that they learn we aren't their toy anymore, and that we burn their fucking ship into the ground!_**

"I like the way you think." Texas turns a corner, grabbing a helmet of someone who stands in front of her before she even registers who they are. She slams the soldier's body into a wall, grabbing the gun that they dropped and firing a bullet into their stomach. She then tosses them at a second soldier, counting nine more total in the hallway. She charges forward, shooting two of the soldiers that stand in front of her before slamming the butt of a rifle into the face of another who tried to tackle her. She ducks beneath the barrel of a gun as it goes off, punching upwards and knocking the gun out of their hand. She then kicks him in the balls, sending him stumbling backwards and into another personnel. She fires a shot, making the visor of his helmet explode with a burst of red. She stands in the center of the remaining five, striking a soldier with her fist before kicking back another one who got too close. She punches the third, placing the rifle's tip on the throat of the fourth and looking at the fifth as she fires. She goes to shoot him too, but the third actually manages to hit her side. Not hard enough to do anything, but it still pisses her off. She steps back, sweeping her leg out and knocking them to the ground. She raises her rifle and-

BANG BANG BANG. CT takes care of the remaining soldiers as she steps around the corner, turning Tex with an irritated look. "Leave me behind again, and I'll be very angry." 

"Maybe you should try keeping up." Tex goes to turn away, but CT grabs her arm. 

"Hey!" CT pulls her closer. "I know you're used to being a lone wolf, but we're fucking working together this time!"

Tex frowns, then sighs. "Fine, just try being a little faster." 

CT lets go of her, folding her arms over her chest. "So long as you don't rush in without me again." 

Texas gestures for her to take the lead and steps aside. CT's posture relaxes slightly, and she starts running down the hallway, Tex hot on her heels. They make it to the Counselor's office, CT opening the door and- 

"Fuck!" CT pulls back, barely dodging as a bullet flies past her and hits the wall, the plaster cracking. She lunges forward, rolling into the room and pressing her back against the desk. "Tex!" 

"On it!" Texas rushes into the room, shooting at their ambusher. Florida takes cover behind the other side of the desk, and CT only barely moves out of the way before he starts firing bullets through the thin wood. Texas drops the empty clip to the floor, pulling out another one to reload her gun as she walks around the desk. 

"Knock knock!" Wyoming kicks open a closet door, causing Tex to shout with surprise as it slams into her back. She turns, punching him across the helmet. 

"I'll handle the mean one, you can fight with Connecticut!" Florida pushes out from behind cover, ramming into Texas now that her back is turned away from him. She drops the clip of ammo, but turns and bashes his head with her rifle anyways. 

CT gets to her feet, leaping over the desk and ramming into Wyoming. He gets knocked away from Texas, the two of them crashing into the door of the closet he came out of. Tex turns back, kicking Florida back so that she has room. She casts a quick glance to the desk, and sees a locked drawer. _Got you._ She makes a grab for it, but pulls her hand back from the handle as Florida shoots at her, his bullets embedding themselves into the desk. 

"Hey!" Texas looks at him, feeling **anger** fill her to the core. He could've damaged them! She bends forward and charges, ramming her shoulder into Florida's stomach and lifting him. She then slams him against the wall, feeling as his fists slam against her back, but knowing that the pain is all fake only makes her even more enraged. She pulls back, slamming her fist into his throat. He chokes, sputtering and grabbing his neck. She wraps her hands around his own, squeezing so that he's choking himself. He tries to pull away, but she steps closer, making it impossible for him to kick her back. She glares, her eyes furrowing as his breathing starts to resemble labored wheezing. It's only when she hears a gunshot CT cry out in pain that she looks back. CT falls away from Wyoming, clutching her shoulder as blood pours down her armor. Tex swears beneath her breath, looking back at Florida only to get head butted. She stumbles back, releasing her hold on him, and he falls to the ground spluttering for air. Texas takes the opportunity to stomp on his leg, making him shout in agony as his leg breaks with a satisfying snap beneath her heel. She turns back to Wyoming, seeing him level a gun with CT, and shouts. "Who's there?!" 

"Huh?" Wyoming looks back at her, whether it be from surprise by the absurdity of it or interest that someone's giving into his knock knock jokes, but he doesn't get to answer before Texas punches his helmet. He stumbles back, cracks blooming over his visor.

CT's already at the desk, using her good arm to pull at the locked drawer. "Come one, come ON!!"

With one final pull, the lock breaks, the drawer flying open. CT scoops up the two AI chips, placing them beside Alpha's before looking back at Texas. "I got them!" 

"Would you mind staying a little longer anyways? We NEVER have time to talk anymore!" Florida raises his pistol, shooting at them. 

CT slides over the desk again, joining Texas as they leave the room. Tex pulls out another clip, loading it into her rifle and turning back to-

"Don't." CT puts a good hand on the gun barrel, pushing the rifle down. "He's incapacitated, and Wyoming's unconscious. We'll be gone before they can pose a threat again." 

"Doesn't mean they won't be a threat later. **This will just take a moment.** " Texas lets O'Malley's voice mix with her own as she raises her rifle again. 

"Tex!" CT puts a hand on her chest, pushing her back. "They're doing their jobs. They don't know about what the Director did, okay? Wyoming and Florida are just as uninformed as you were 24 hours ago." 

"..... I see your point." Texas frowns, but lowers her rifle, turning and walking down the hallway. "C'mon, Wash and the others are probably needing us right about now." 

"Only because you tripped the alarm." 

"Shut up." Texas starts running toward the hanger, and CT follows after her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! So, if you're wondering why CT decided to spare Florida and Wyoming, it's because I might be writing something that involves them and this timeline later... Which would be kinda hard to do if they're both dead. Nothing's confirmed yet, and I might scrap the idea or put it indefinitely on hold while I return to my other fics, but it's a possibility.   
>  I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment if you have any questions or criticism, or just wanna point out something you found interesting. Remember to hydrate! (Yes Lexi, I mean you!!)


End file.
